


Waking up in Sindria

by BloodyKitsune1997



Series: Magi x Fem!Harry pairings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Not Canon Compliant, Sharing a Bed, Sinbad is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyKitsune1997/pseuds/BloodyKitsune1997
Summary: Just getting rid of an idea. Might make an actual story if people are interested or when I get through all of Magi both anime and Manga





	1. Chapter 1

Warm sunlight and the promise of a bright new day began to wake the citizens of Sindria after Mahrajan. There were those that had been awake for a few hours though they were mostly those who worked within the palace or were cleaning up after the festival, they were either stepping around those that had drank too much during the festivities or waking them up. Among those beginning to stir, the founder and king of Sindria, Sinbad, woke as sunlight managed to work its way past the silk drapes that covered his bed. Golden eyes reluctantly slid open with as a hiss left him, the slight pounding in his head was only a reminder of how much he'd drunk last night. It was when he felt the warm body currently curled up against him shift that a smile graced his face. It wasn't one of the fake smiles he used to assure others or the ones he gifted to his friends/allies. No, it was a soft smile filled with warmth that he only gave those few that had the biggest places in his heart.

Golden eyes settled on the wild crimson curls that usually hung just past his companion's shoulders were splayed out behind her head which laid on his chest just over his heart. Plump rosy red lips usually curled into a teasing grin or sly smirk were slightly parted revealing bone-white teeth. The small nose twitched slightly as his companion moved which caused her hair to part a bit at her ears showing off one of her slightly pointed ears. The sheet covering their bodies shifted to expose the pale peach colored skin of her thin shoulders usually hidden by her clothes. A dainty, yet calloused hand caused by hours wielding knives and daggers curled around some of his hair. A beam of sunlight settled on the back of her hand highlight the fading 'I must not tell lies' scar causing his smile to falter at the sight of it. Before his thoughts could go down a dark path, the slightly accented soprano voice of his companion muttered, "It's too early to think such dark thoughts, Idiot-King."

A snort left Sinbad at that though part of him wailed at her calling him that, "I wasn't thinking dark thoughts, Lynx."

Dark green almond shaped eyes the shade of emeralds flecked with tiny bits of amber slid open as his companion rolled onto her stomach. She sleepily stared at him, "And I'm Ja'far's twin sister."

Sinbad chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Sometimes, I have trouble remembering how well you can read me."

"It helps me keeps you from thinking about things that can't be changed," Lynx yawned as she pulled away to stretch.

The sheets dropped off her shoulders and pooled around her knees revealing the body hidden underneath. Scars caused by both magical and mundane weapons littered her short form, it made him view her as more beautiful than most woman he'd managed to bed because she wasn't weak by any stretch of the word. One scar in particular held his attention not just because it was settled on her chest, but because of its shape and size. It was a curious star-burst shaped scar that was settled right over where her heart was with thin, jagged lines arching off of it causing it to cover most of her chest and upper body. She was skinny enough to make Rurumu and the other motherly woman seethe while attempted to stuff her full of food. Despite being skinny, she was well muscled and could usually keep up with Masrur during a sparring match.

Sinbad pushed himself into a sitting position as she stretched presenting him with a good view of her breasts. He pulled her to him as the sight began to cause his cock to twitch. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he pulled her to straddle his waist. Catching her lips in a heated kiss, he pulled her warm body to his earning a soft sigh from her. Tilting his head slightly, he licked her bottom lip and slipped his tongue inside when her lips parted. The faint taste of the sweet berry wine she'd been drinking last night on top of her usual taste made him groan as he pulled her even tighter to him. A simple kiss wouldn't do it for him this morning especially since no one was going to bother them for a couple hours and the fact he hadn't had the chance to properly enjoy being with her since he'd returned from Kou. It was only when his lungs began to burn that he broke the kiss, "I hope you realize that I'm not going to be letting you leave this bed for a few hours."

Between the teasing grin on her face and darkening eyes, it was clear that she definitely agreed with his sentiment, "Who said I wanted to leave?"


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to give you some of Lynx's point of view before we get to the good stuff and lay down some of her history if you're interested in it.

_"It would be so easy, wouldn't it?" She smiled wryly as her soft soprano, "Just a single touch and they'd finally have what they wanted in the beginning,"_

_Emerald green eyes flecked with tiny bits of amber peered into misty blues. Wild crimson curls hung down to her shoulders and shifted slightly as she looked back at the billowing curtain that whispered softly. The tan caused by hours spent forcibly in the harsh summer sun had finally faded revealing pale peach colored skin. Rosy red plump lips curled into a wry smile parted to reveal a bone white teeth. A small nose scrunched up a bit as loud bangs sounded from the various doors leading into the room. The short and skinny form caused by years of malnutrition seemed to shrink a bit as shouts joined the bangs. A dainty hand scarred with 'I must not tell lies' lifted to her slightly pointed ears to touch the small pair of gold hoops that laid there. The hoops seemed to glow for a brief moment before the sounds coming from the doors died down. After everything that had happened, she'd found it easier to cast with them rather than the easily lost wand that every other person in the magical world favored._

_The misty eyed blonde spoke softly with a sad smile on her face as she agreed, "Too easy."_

_"Just a single touch," She murmured as if to herself as she moved up the stairs to the platform where the curtain dwelled._

_Contained within an arch way marked with runes created by a civilization long since lost to the annuals of time, the curtain whispered softly to any who had seen and understood death. Sweetly it called to all who heard its seductive whispers, it promised relief from the pains and horrors of life. It promised a release that would not be found painlessly or easily found within this world. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt the almost heartbeat-like pulse coming from the billowing curtain. Just before she could raise a heavily callused hand to touch the curtain, the blonde spoke, "Would it truly be too bad to stay?"_

_A small laugh left her at those words. It was a wheezing and broken laugh better suited for someone far older than sixteen. An almost dark amusement rose up within her chest as those words ran through her head. She looked back at the blonde as small cracks radiating multicolored lights began to form on each of the doors. The blonde was smaller than even she, but it was more natural than the stunted growth allowed by malnutrition. She spoke softly, "Would staying stop them? To them, I am a monster for doing the duty that an old Goat too far past his prime couldn't be bothered doing. I am a monster for coming back when it shouldn't have been possible," She lifted her scarred hand to her chest were an odd starburst-like scar rested, "Why stay when they'll only lock me into a cage? A pretty one with unseen walls, but a gilded cage is still a cage, Sparrow. If I wish to be free, I must embrace that which is before me even if said freedom comes at the price of my life which should have left me years ago as it did my parents. A single touch would allow that which not even Voldemort could provide me."_

_"I'll miss you, Lynx," The blonde's voice was barely above a whisper as she stared with melancholic eyes._

_A sad smile replaced the wry one that had formed on her lips, "I know and I'll miss you, Sparrow."_

_The blonde's lips twitched to form a smile as she murmured, "They won't be happy when they realize what you've done."_

_"Why give them the money they've been after, the artifacts, the library, and even the cloak?" She asked feeling an echo of the same amusement currently causing the blonde to smile, "Let the thieves find only dust and ash where they believed riches would lay," She spotted the doors slowly beginning to cave in which meant it was time to get the hell out of dodge, "Goodbye, Sparrow. Maybe we'll see one another again in the next life,"_

_With that, she touched the veil and felt the cool kiss of the curtain pull her unresistant body within its misty grasp._

* * *

Amarantha Dorea Potter-Black, now known simply as Lynx, didn't jerk awake or let out a sharp gasp as the sticky fingers of her dream clung to her. It had been over 16 years since her 17 year old self had found herself transported rather roughly into the world beyond the veil. Unlike those that had passed through it before her, she wasn't granted death upon entering the veil, but a chance to start a new as the 'gift' of the hallows prevented her from dying for longer than a few minutes. The only reason she wasn't sent back to her old world was due to choosing the veil. She was sent to the Parthevia empire and traveled to a remote fishing village by the name of Tison where she would meet Sinbad.

Lynx wondered at what had prompted her to dream of what had happened all those years ago. She supposed it was because of the trio of kids Sinbad ended up finding in Balbadd. How in the world he'd managed to find not only the final prince, but a Fanalis and a Solomon be blessed Magi of all things, she would never know. She wondered how Yunan was doing as it had been far too long since she'd seen the blonde haired Magi that reminded her of Luna so much it hurt sometimes. She felt Sinbad stir beneath her head and mentally smiled a bit. She'd missed him greatly when she had returned to Sindria after visiting Reim to check on the branch of the trading company out there only to find he hadn't returned to Balbadd with Ja'far, Masrur, and the trio of strays. She snapped herself away from her thoughts when she spotted the darkening colors of the rukh, "It's too early to think such dark thoughts, Idiot-King."

Lynx wanted to smirk when Sinbad snorted since she knew he didn't like her calling him that, "I wasn't thinking dark thoughts, Lynx."

As she rolled onto her stomach, Lynx opened her eyes to stare at him as she settled with her arms draped across his chest, "And I'm Ja'far's sister."

The arm Sinbad wrapped around her shoulders was a pleasurable weight, "Sometimes, I have trouble remembering how well you can read me."

Despite wanting to stay in that position, Lynx needed to stretch otherwise she was going to have some form of cramp all day. Pushing away from him to stretch, she replied, "It helps me keep you from thinking about things that can't be changed."

The silky sheet covering her body slipped away and Lynx couldn't be happier that Sindria was such a warm place as it meant she never woke up cold. Sure, Sinbad would be happy to share his bed with her if she got cold, but it was the principle of the thing. She looked at Sinbad as she began to stretch and smiled a bit as she remembered the twelve year old boy that had helped welcome her to Tison. He had become someone she admired and loved though it had taken time for that to occur considering just how much of a man-whore he could be. Sinbad pulling her to him as he sat up pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she surrendered herself to the heat kiss that left her craving more as heat began to build within her. When Sinbad broke the kiss, she could only offer him a teasing grin as he said, "I hope you realize that I'm not going to be letting you leave this bed for a few hours."

Unlike any other man she had come across, Sinbad was the only one that could get her riled up, "Who said I wanted to leave?"


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried, but don't think I wrote a very good one. Oh well.

As she kissed Sinbad, Lynx relished in the feeling of him pressed against her. They hadn't been able to do anything like this since before she left for Reim. Even then, it had only been a quickie since she needed to leave so soon. Digging her fingers into his hair, she dragged her lips from his and went to his left ear, "How long has it been? Almost a year since I left for Reim," She nipped against the flesh at the bottom of his ear, "Too quick last time."

Sinbad pulled her away from his ear to get access to her neck, "Blame Ja'far. He was impatient for you to go check on things,"

"Should've done it himself," Lynx muttered before hissing sharply when he nipped her.

"I needed him here otherwise I would've sent him," Sinbad dragged his fingers down her sides to stroke her hips, "I wanted to drag you into my room when I first saw you,"

"I wish you had," Lynx lifted herself up as she dropped a hand to his cock, "Would've welcomed you home properly,"

Lynx guided him to her entrance before she slowly began to lower herself down. She hadn't prepared herself enough causing it to hurt a bit, but she didn't really care at the moment. She needed to feel him inside of her after so long. She'd been craving him almost non-stop since she saw him again. Sinbad hissed as she sank down on him, "Lynx."

"Need to feel you," Lynx closed her eyes as she laid her head on his shoulder, "Missed you,"

Sinbad a hand between them and pressed a finger to her clit causing her to jerk slightly against him earning a hiss. He wrapped the arm of his unoccupied hand around her waist to hold her still as he rubbed her clit, "You should've let me tease you a bit to make it easier."

"Couldn't wait," Lynx knew her increased sensitivity was due to not being touched by anyone other than herself in a over a year.

When Sinbad finally eased the hold he had on her waist, Lynx pushed herself up with ease before sinking down earning a groan from the purple haired king. She moaned at the feeling and quickly repeated the action. It didn't take long for Sinbad to buck up against her as he gripped her hips to grind his against hers. Due to how long it had been since she'd gotten to enjoy this activity, the pleasure built up quickly and she was soon cumming around him. Sinbad groaned against her neck as she tightened around him and muttered, "Fuck."

Lynx came down as Sinbad shifted them so that she lay beneath him with her legs wrapped around his waist. Sinbad kissed her softly as he slowly began to move within her. She grew impatient with the slow pace, "Sin."

"No," Sinbad slowed down even more, "You could've hurt yourself doing that," He moved down to her neck and began to nibble at the flesh beneath his lips, "Be patient,"

Lynx didn't want to be patient though. She wanted to be fucked until she wouldn't be able to move for awhile. Sinbad kept the slow pace though which forced her to relax and simply enjoy it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head back up to kiss him, "Missed you, Sin."

"Miss you too, Lynx," Sinbad murmured as he slowly started to speed up.

It wasn't enough for her taste, but Lynx would admit that she enjoyed going slow sometimes. The way everything built up until finally boiling over was satisfying despite how long it sometimes took. She closed her eyes as she gave into the sensations created by the movements in her core while tightening her grip on him. She heard him hiss as her walls tightened around him, but it didn't do more than cause him to speed up a little bit more. She bucked against him, "Please, Sin."

With a chuckle, Sinbad finally moved at the quick pace she desired. She did her best to keep pace with him only to falter when he hit that spot inside of her that made her see stars. A sharp gasp left her and Sinbad began targeting that spot, "Found it."

"Ngh," Lynx couldn't really reply.

When she came for the second time, Sinbad kept going though his pace slowed down quite a bit. He shifted a bit and lowered his head to her breasts where he sucked on one of her nipples while a hand teased the other. Sinbad shifted to the other after a little while before nuzzling her chest as he murmured, "What do you want to do, Lynx?"

"I want you to fuck me until I won't be able to walk for a while," Lynx answered as she stared into Sinbad's darkening golden eyes.

"That can be arranged," Sinbad raised himself up to kissed her.

The pace Sinbad used when next was quick and brutal as his fingers dug harshly into her hips promising bruises that would last for days afterward.


End file.
